The Mangaka Influence
by Arnee Wenn
Summary: Nozaki Umetaro is a mangaka. Sakura Chiyo, a simple highschool girl granted the gift of art and the chance to get closer to her crush, Nozaki. Okay, now THINK. We'll switch the situation. Harry Potter, a renown celebrity, and a mangaka. An exceptionally skilled artist, Ginny Weasley. Reincarnation is a strange thing, isn't it.


The Mangaka Influence

First Issue: This Love... Is Being Turned Into A Shojo Manga

* * *

><p><em>Location: Girl's Bathroom<em>

Tightening the ribbon on her orange-red hair and dusting herself off, the girl looked up to the mirror determinedly, both hands clenched into tiny fists. Taking a deep breath with a unwavering gleam in her eye, she pumped her fist energetically. "All right," the girl announced, "Ginny Weasley is going forth!"

* * *

><p><em>Location: Empty Classroom<em>

The dark haired boy had been looking out the window when the doors slid open. He looked back, slightly startled, but his composure remained as he looked down (he WAS taller than her, considerably). The girl's unhesitating demeanor faltered at this, but she charged on neverless. Even if it was God, a girl in love would still charge on.

"Ha... H–Harry!" Ginny Weasley stuttered as she approached her long-time crush, Harry Potter... a upperclassman and a celebrity, but she was definitely determined. "I've al– always been your fan!"

There was a moment of silence for the two of them as the proclamation sank in. Two things happened at once:

Ginny had just begun to ask the boy to go out with him, but was just 'ah'-ing and 'um'-ing.

Harry, however, simply slapped his fist and his palm in understanding, and handed her his autograph. "Here you go," Harry said.

"...?!" Ginny Weasley, age 14, a third year at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon confessing to the person she likes, she receives an autograph.

_Hold on... er... although I DID say I was a fan... but...!_ It seemed that Ginny Weasley was quite flustered as she looked up once again, blushing. "That's not it...! Um... I want to always be with you, Harry!" _Or something like that..._

"Always be with me...?" Harry pondered for a while as he considered Ginny's (loud) request.

_Wait. What am I saying?! I should just say I like him! With such a serious person, what should I do...? _Ginny Weasley could only sink in despair as she awaited Harry's response. _...what if he thinks I'm too clingy?! _

Harry's voice cut into her thoughts. "In that case, wanna come over to my dorm right now?"

_That was easy_.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Gryffindor Tower, Harry's dorm<em>

"Thank goodness, I'm saved," Harry cleared off the desk placed at the foot of his four-poster bed. "I haven't been able to get anyone lately. Now no one will have to be kidnapped."

_He brings home girls often?! _Ginny looked quite alarmed at this. _What should I do? Even though I unconsciously followed him... ah, am I even supposed to be here?! Maybe I should go back to my dorm– but some other girl will probably come over. I don't want that–_

"Here." Harry passed over some juice.

"H– Harry! I'll... I'll do my best!" Ginny looked to the older boy earnestly as she accepted the juice.

"Then, I'll leave the beta to you. Make sure its in black..." Harry presented the paper to Ginny.

"?"

* * *

><p><em>Location: Gryffindor Tower, Harry's dorm<em>

Four hours into the work, Ginny was shipped out into the Common Room due to the time. After blankly staring at Harry's retreating back, the girl finally realized:

"EEEEH?! Harry, you're a comic artist?!" Remembering her classes on Muggle literature in Muggle Studies, Ginny finally yelled this, surprised. "More importantly, you're good!"

"Huh? You didn't know before you did four hours of beta?"

* * *

><p><em>Location: Gryffindor Tower, Ginny's dorm<em>

"Heh~ Harry is pretty amazing! He's able to juggle with this and school work..." Ginny stared up at the wall of her dorm (A/N: This was never described in both the movies or the books, so I have NO idea who she lives with. Let's just say she lived in Hermione's dorm, shall we?). "His work is being serialized in a wizarding magazine, huh? The Quibbler?"

Apparently, this was the first form of literature influenced by the Muggle world. Though it was rejected at first, the Quibbler ("Quite insane people, mind you") accepted this and would be put in the last ten pages. The reason, of course, was because of its unpopular status as an information provider.

It's heading in the 'manga' direction, as Harry informed. "He even has an autograph. Apparently, the style is called 'shojo manga'... hm, shojo manga... Maybe I'll subscribe to the Quibbler..."

And thus, the story begins.

* * *

><p>Arnee here~~!<p>

Recently, I began thinking. _Huh. There ISN'T enough Gekkan Shojo Fanfiction. _and _Harry Potter fanfics are all cliche_. It got really annoying, so I was like, "CROSSOVER TIME!" and said...

"Well, what would happen if Harry was a manga-ka?"

"What if Ginny was like Chiyo?"

Then, everything was like, so PERFECT I just HAD to write it down. So far, the plan is...

Chiyo Sakura – Ginny Weasley  
>Yuzuki Seo – Luna Lovegood<br>Hirotaka Wakamatsu – Neville Longbottom (?)  
>Ken Miyamae – ?<br>Masayki Hori – Oliver Wood (?)  
>Mayu Nozaki – Dudley Weasley<br>Mikoto Mikoshiba – Ronald Weasley  
>Mitsuya Maeno – Xeno Lovegood<br>Umetaro Nozaki – Harry Potter  
>Yukari Miyako – ?<br>Yuu Kashima – ?

That's it! I did them in alphabetical order, mind you, so please, don't get confused. Anyways, please tell me which character should match who, and see you next chapter!

Arnee out.

Review Please!


End file.
